Antara Kau dan Aku
by Lockhart Noctis
Summary: Kita ini sesama gadis. Tetapi, kenapa aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini? Asuna Yuuki x Alice Schuberg Warning! Girlxgirl, OOC, etc
1. Chapter 1 : Kita bertemu

_Kita ini sesama gadis_

_Tetapi, kenapa aku memiliki perasaan ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Sword art online Fanfiction_**

**_Yuuki Asuna x Alice Schuberg_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

Surai berwarna _peanut _itu bergerak mengikuti terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi. Di bawah sebuah pohon, gadis itu duduk di sebelah nisan dalam diam. Sesekali ia mengelus nisan yang bertuliskan nama sahabatnya.

**_Konno Yuuki_**

Ia sudah lelah. Namun, air matanya terus mengalir. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Yuuki masih diingat olehnya. Lantas ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, Yuuki. Tunggu aku ya."

_"Hey, Asuna! Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"_

_Gadis bersurai hazel itu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Asuna, nama gadis di sebelahnya menaikkan sebelah alis._

_"Janji apa itu Yuuki?"_

_Yuuki tersenyum lebar. "Berjanjilah kau akan menikahi ku ketika aku sembuh nanti, aku tidak ingin penolakan."_

_Asuna terkekeh. "Ya, aku berjanji."_

_Senyum lemah terlukis di wajah Yuuki, tanpa sadar ia menintikkan air mata._

_"Terima kasih, Asuna."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Dokter! Dokter! Ku mohon tolong selamatkan Yuuki! Ku mohon."_

_"Tenanglah, nona. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya."_

_'Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya...'_

_Menunggu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Pria dengan jas putih itu keluar dari ruangannya. Asuna langsung berdiri dan bertanya sembari menangis._

_"Tuhan telah berkehendak. Dia tidak dapat diselamatkan, penyakitnya yang cukup parah dan fasilitas yang kurang mendukung membuatnya harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."_

_Asuna jatuh terduduk. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia menangis sembari memeluk dirinya._

_'Selamat tinggal, Yuuki...'_

"Sudah pukul 8 malam dan kau baru pulang?"

Seorang wanita melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Asuna. Gadis itu hanya diam. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Darimana kau?"

"Pemakaman."

"Ck, tidak bosan kah kau terus menziarahi makamnya?"

"Tidak."

Lantas gadis itu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan teriakan ibunya. Asuna mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang. Kemudian matanya beralih ke telepon pintarnya. Beberapa hari ini Kirito tidak mengabarinya.

Ah, ia baru ingat. Putusnya hubungan antara keduanya membuat Asuna tanpa sengaja menghapus nomornya. Bodohnya aku, batin Asuna.

Tak lama ia menutup matanya dan berharap terlelap dalam mimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis dengan surai _blonde_nya menatap langit malam. Tak ada bintang yang menghiasinya. Suara gemuruh terdengar dan rintik rintik air membasahi bumi.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Sang adik yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Kakaknya mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ya, begitulah.."

"Kau tidak merasa gugup, kan?"

"Gugup? Untuk apa aku gugup?"

Selka tertawa kecil. "Ahaha, ini karena pertama kalinya kau berada di Jepang. Jadi, kupikir kau gugup. Apalagi besok kau mulai masuk sekolah."

"Hah.. Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Mengapa ayah menunjukku sebagai penerus perusahaannya, itu saja."

Si surai _caramel _tertunduk. "M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Pasti menurutmu itu sangat berat."

"Tidak apa apa. Lagipula aku anak sulung sedangkan kau anak bungsu, adikku. Pastilah aku yang bertanggung jawab."

"Aku menyayangimu, kak."

Selka memeluk kakaknya sayang. Sang kakak pun membalas pelukannya sembari mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Tidurlah, kau masih mengantuk kan? Besok kau harus sekolah."

"Kakak juga harus tidur. Ingat loh, ini pertama kalinya kakak di Jepang! Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Selamat malam."

"Ya, selamat malam."

* * *

Sang mentari telah menampakkan wujudnya. Burung burung berkicau menjadi pertanda bahwa pagi telah tiba.

Asuna secara perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menunjukkan manik yang sewarna dengan surainya.

Matanya serasa bengkak. Tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia tak heran mendapati wajahnya yang berantakan. Sisa air mata yang masih membekas dan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia seperti itu. Lebih dari tiga kali ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya dalam kondisi begitu.

"Kebiasaanku kambuh lagi."

.

.

.

"Asuna, ibu harap kau mendapat nilai yang bagus dan prestasimu meningkat. Dengan begitu ibu tidak malu mempunyai anak seperti mu."

"Aku pergi dulu."

Jujur, Asuna muak dengan kelakuan ibunya. Jika ibunya malu mempunyai anak sepertinya. Lantas kenapa ibunya selalu menahannya ketika ia ingin kabur dari rumah?

Tidak ada spesial pagi ini. Namun, hatinya sedikit berbeda. Bukan, ia sedang tidak merasakan _doki doki _ atau semacamnya. Dari sudut mata Asuna, ia melihat mantan kekasihnya sedang berbicara akrab dengan gadis lain.

Ah, Asuna ingat. Gadis itu bernama Sachi. Gadis manis yang sangat baik dan ramah pada siapa saja termasuk dirinya. Ia iri dengan sifat Sachi yang terbuka dengan orang orang. Tidak seperti dirinya.

**Bruukk**

"M-maaf, aku benar benar minta maaf!"

Asuna membungkukkan badannya. Pagi pagi sudah membuat kesalahan payahnya aku, batin Asuna.

"Tidak apa apa. Angkat kepalamu."

Gadis _peanut _itu mendongak dan melihat gadis yang asing baginya. Surai _blonde _dengan manik biru _sapphire _yang indah. Ia terpana akan pesona si gadis.

'Murid baru?'

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"A-ah, a-apa kau murid baru disini?"

Asuna gelagapan dirinya tertangkap basah karena terlalu lama memperhatikannya.

"Ya, bisakah kau mengantar ku ke kantor kepala sekolah?"

"T-tentu saja."

Dengan begitu mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan ke tempat yang dituju. Asuna sesekali melirik kearah si gadis _blonde._ Mereka berhenti kala berada di depan kantor kepala sekolah.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ano.."

"Ah, ya terima kasih."

Si gadis membuka knop pintu. Namun, Asuna menahan tangannya.

"Ano.. Siapa namamu?"

"Alice. Alice Schuberg."

Ia melepas tangan Asuna dan masuk ke dalam tanpa menyadari Asuna yang terdiam.

'Kenapa aku melakukan itu?'

* * *

**Halo ini fanfic pertama saya!**

**Jadi, maaf jika kalian kurang atau kurang suka.**

**Apalagi genrenya girlxgirl-'**

**Saya hanya menyumbangkan apa yang saya pikirkan kok. Tidak lebih.**

**Terima kasih buat kalian yang mau membaca fanfic ini.**

**Tenang saja saya akan membuat chapter selanjutnya! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Manik biru

"Apa?"

"Matamu cantik, ya."

"Hah?"

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara_

_Antara Kau dan Aku_

_[Yuuki Asuna x Alice Schuberg]_

* * *

Bel berbunyi.

Semua murid di kelas 2-A segera duduk di bangku masing masing. Asuna menutup novelnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah bahasa Inggris. Andrew atau yang sering disapa Agil-_sensei _masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti seorang gadis bersurai _blonde._

Manik Asuna membulat. Ah, mulai sekarang akan sekelas dengannya. Terdengar suara bisik bisik dari arah belakang.

Agil-_sensei _menepuk tangannya, menyuruh mereka diam. "Baiklah, semuanya. Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, semoga kalian bisa berteman dengannya. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang kemudian matanya menatap intens kedepan.

"Namaku Alice Schuberg. Pertukaran pelajar dari Inggris. Mohon bantuannya."

Alice membungkukkan badannya dan kembali menatap lurus. Tak sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan Asuna. Membuat Asuna tersentak. Namun, ia berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

Beberapa murid menjadi ribut terutama laki laki. Karena hal yang mereka tunggu tunggu tiba. Yaitu murid dari pertukaran pelajar, apalagi jika murid itu seorang gadis.

"Kalau begitu Alice kau bisa duduk disana."

Agil-_sensei _menunjuk kearah bangku belakang dekat jendela. Alice mengangguk kemudian ia duduk dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Baiklah karena pelajaran pertama kita sesuai dengan kebangsaan Alice-san, _sensei _harap Alice-san mau berbagi pengetahuan tentang pelajaran kita."

sejujurnya Alice sedang tidak ingin repot. Tetapi, karena yang memintanya adalah gurunya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak keberatan. Alice berdiri di bangkunya kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Ia membuka suara.

"Bahasa Inggris Kuno adalah bentuk awal dari bahasa inggris yang digunakan di Inggris dan Skotlandia bagian selatan antara pertengahan abad ke-5 sampai abad ke-8. Bahasa ini merupakan bahasa Jermanik Barat dan sangat dekat dengan bahasa Fris Kuno dan bahasa Sakson Kuno dan juga mendapat pengaruh yang sangat kuat dari bahasa Norwegia bagian dari grup bahasa jermanik utara..."

Asuna menatap Alice lamat lamat. Daripada mendengarkan penjelasannya, Asuna lebih memilih menatapnya. Ia merasa terpesona akan manik berwarna biru _sapphire _itu. Jernih dan berkilau. Begitu Alice meliriknya, Asuna pura pura melihat ke arah lain. Apapun itu jangan sampai Alice mempergokinya tengah menatap ke arahnya.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakuya-_sensei _segera undur diri setelah memberikan nasehat kepada murid muridnya seperti biasa guru lakukan. Asuna membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

"Yo, Asuna." sapa Sinon.

"Ah, Sinon! Bagaimana kabarmu? Ku dengar kau memenangkan _game _tembak tembakan, bukan?"

Sinon mengusap tengkuknya lalu terkekeh. "Ahaha, begitulah. Kabarku baik dan memang benar aku berhasil memenangkannya. Oh, dan juga Asuna."

Asuna bingung ketika Sinon mendekat dan berbisik ke arahnya. "Kau tidak mau mengajaknya berkeliling?" Kini manik Sinon melirik meja Alice yang sudah sepi dari kerumunan murid yang penasaran akan dirinya.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Asuna.

"Soalnya dari tadi ia terus mencuri curi pandang ke arahnmu, loh. Jadi, kupikir dia ingin dekat denganmu."

"Eh..."

"Jangan eh eh! Ayo sana ajak dia!"

Sinon menariknya dan mendorong Asuna. Mau tak mau Asuna menurut meski ia sedikit sebal dengan perbuatan Sinon yang kadang seenaknya saja. Baiklah, sekarang Asuna sudah berada di samping Alice.

"Ano.. Alice-_san. _Apa kau mau berkeliling bersamaku?" tanya Asuna.

Alice diam. Maniknya menatap Asuna datar membuat Asuna sendiri bingung. "Oh, oke." jawabnya.

Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Asuna terkejut lalu tersenyum. Mereka berdua keluar kelas, berjalan berdampingan layaknya teman. Meski Asuna ragu untuk mengakuinya.

"_Etto... _Alice-_san, _mau pergi kemana dulu?"

"Kantin. Aku tidak tahan jika berkeliling tanpa makan."

Asuna mengangguk. Ia pun menyuruh Alice untuk menunggunya di meja kantin sementara ia membeli dua bungkus roti _sandwich_. Dengan sabar Alice menunggunya. Sesekali ia ditatap atau dilirik oleh murid murid lain. Mungkin karena Alice terlihat berbeda.

"Maaf, kau lama menunggu. Ini makanlah."

"Terima kasih."

Dalam dua kali lahap, Alice telah memakan habis roti _sandwich_nya. Menyisakan Asuna yang masih memakan miliknya.

"Hey, ada saus tomat di bibirmu." ujar Alice.

"E-eh." Asuna mengusap sudut bibirnya dan melihat cairan berwarna merah di jarinya.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"B-bisa kok. Sebentar aku mau membuang sampah dulu."

Setelah selesai dengan urusan membuang sampah. Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan acara berkeliling mereka. Mulai dari perpustakaan, ruang guru, taman tengah dan yang terakhir lapangan bola yang berada di belakang sekolah.

Tampak murid murid laki laki bermain disana. Asuna dan Alice memanfaatkan waktunya untuk menonton permainan bola. Namun, Asuna sedikit merasa sakit hati. Disana Kirito bermain bersama Eiji. Mereka berdua tampak senang dan sesekali tertawa. Dan di pinggir lapangan, Sachi berteriak menyemangati mereka. Membuat Asuna merasa rindu akan posisi Sachi sekarang.

"Awas!!" seru seseorang dari lapangan.

Asuna tersentak. Bola dengan kecepatan tinggi itu mengarah padanya. Ia menutup mata terlalu takut. Bahkan kakinya tidak dapat bergerak.

Pats!

Tangannya ditarik. Sehingga bola itu tidak mengenainya. Ia merasa bersyukur. Hanya saja Asuna sedikit malu dengan situasinya. Kini ia sedang di peluk Alice. Kepala Asuna bersandar di dadanya. Kedua tangan itu melingkar di punggungnya. Meski Asuna yakin jika Alice sedikit kesulitan akibat tinggi mereka yang berbeda.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Alice yang melepas pelukannya.

"Y-ya, aku baik baik saja. Terima kasih."

"Asuna?"

Kirito menghampirinya dengan Eiji yang mengikuti dari belakang. Raut terkejut dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Asuna sedikit tersipu ketika melihat itu. Pikirannya kembali bernostalgia. Andai, andai mereka tak putus. Asuna masih bisa melihat raut wajah Kirito.

"Kalian harusnya lebih berhati hati." ujar Alice dingin.

"M-maaf, kami benar benar minta maaf. Itu ketidak sengajaan dan kecelakaan." balas Kirito dan Eiji sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu ambillah ini dan pergi dari sini." Alice menyerahkan bola itu dengan melemparkannya ke arah mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Asuna pasrah tangannya ditarik Alice. Toh, ia merasa tidak masalah. Hanya saja ia tidak enak dengan Kirito yang menatap nanar ke arahnya. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman. Asuna menunduk menatap rumput rumput yang tumbuh. Sedangkan Alice lebih memilih diam.

"Ano... Sekali aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah. Itu refleks."

"..."

"..."

Manik biru _sapphire _itu menatap ke arahnya. Ah, Asuna tidak tau entah berapa kali ia di tatap oleh orang orang. Namun, manik itu selalu membuatnya terpesona. Warnanya dan arti tatapan itu. Asuna seolah olah mengerti meskipun ia tidak yakin.

"Apa?"

"Matamu cantik, ya?"

"Hah?"

"A-ah, maaf. Ahaha, aku membuatmu menjadi tidak nyaman. Maaf."

Alice sedikit bingung. Lalu ia menghela nafas. "Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya terkejut itu saja. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Oh.."

Ting tong

Ting tong

"Alice-_san, _ayo kita kembali ke kelas." ajak Asuna.

"Ya."


End file.
